Computing systems are commonly used today. A computing system often communicates with a peripheral device for performing certain functions, for example, reading and writing information. Network devices, for example, adapters and switches are commonly used for processing requests for reading and writing information at storage devices that are accessible via storage area networks. Continuous efforts are being made to improve network communications and processing of such requests.